Against All Odds
by hello.anne
Summary: All I wanted to do was get through high school low and invisible, and it worked for three years, but then I just had to anger the wealthiest student in school…and well… it went all downhill after that.


**Against All Odds**

Summary: All I wanted to do was go through high-school low and invisible until a graduated, and it worked for three years- but then I just had to anger one of the wealthiest student in school…and well… it went all downhill after that. SoulXMaka

**Disclaimer- Soul Eater belongs to ****Atsushi Okubo****.**

* * *

**C**_h_ap**t**_e_r 1

"And, so, yesterday Daddy bought me a new diamond bracelet. It so totally matches with my new Prada purse."

I glanced up from my book. I saw a group of girls in front of me talking animatedly about things that their parents have bought them. I noticed that they all had some kind of expensive item in their hand. But then again it wasn't surprising since everyone in this school just had to have some kind of expensive handbags, diamond bracelets, or designer shoes.

"My parents bought me the newest version of Mortal Combat!" I turned and saw some boy bragging about his new game in front of his friends. "And it's not even out yet."

I sighed as I went back into my book. When I mean everyone, I mean _everyone_ has wealthy parents.

But then again, this _is _Shibusen. School the rich and gifted. Well, mostly rich. Plus more then half the population in Shibusen is rich, particularly because they bought their way to the school.

So while the majority was the rich, the minority was the gifted. And that was the reason why I chose not to make any friends in this school. Not only are the people rich bastards, they were airheads too.

Being the poorest student in Shibusen, I had gotten in the school with a scholarship. And not brag or anything, but_ yes_, I am that smart. And so with only two years to go, I have decided to stay low and invisible until I graduate. That way I can get through high school _alive._

"Let's go shopping in Paris tomorrow, I'll ask Daddy if we can use his private jet."

I sighed and thumped my head against my book. Well at least they had uniforms here or else I'd be a goner with my "commoner clothes."

Just then I heard someone screaming from outside our class, "Ox Ford, class of B4 has been Death Tagged!" The student exclaimed as he ran in front of every room excitedly.

I groaned as everyone got up and headed for the cafeteria.

"Wow, he must have done something really bad. That was the second one today." I heard someone say as they past by me, following the crowd of people.

It was either that, of something just really stupid.

I waited till everyone was gone and then stood up and grabbed my book with me. I then followed the students to the cafeteria.

"W-what's happening?" I heard some one ask shyly behind me.

I turned and saw a girl with short pink hair and unevenly cut bangs. She must have been new if she didn't understand what was happening.

"It's the Death Tag." I explained.

The girl's eyes widened.

"T-the Death Tag…?" She asked.

I nodded solemnly. "Yea, whenever someone pisses one of the three top students of the school they are punished by a 'Death Tag'." I explained.

I turned towards the front as we reached the cafeteria.

With the girl following behind me we watched as a boy who had a pair of round glasses with swirls and also had a pair of two long pointy strands of hair that were sticking up on each side of his head.

"Are those the three?" The pink-haired girl asked as we watched three students enter the cafeteria. The students made way for them as they walked towards the boy.

I nodded again. "Yea, those are the Shinigami 3, or S3."

I pointed to the boy in the right side with spiky blue-hair. He was wearing a short sleeve black-shirt and white-baggy pants. "That's Black Star. His family owns a large trading company.

I then pointed to the boy on the left side. He had black-hair with three white lines on the side of his head. He also was the only one the group of wore a black suit and tie. "That's Death the Kid; His father owns the school and also other several schools in Nevada."

I then pointed to the middle boy with spiky silver-hair and a black jacket. "And that's Soul Eater Evans. He's the leader of S3 and his family is one of the wealthiest and most powerful families in the world."

"Wow." I heard the pink-haired girl mutter as we watched the three boys reach Ox Ford.

Ox trembled as he looked up at the three. Soul smirked.

"Do you know what you did to me?" Soul asked menacingly.

Ox shook his head as beads of sweat started to drip down his face.

Soul leaned down, "When you were eating a fucking orange, some juice went into my eye." He glared at the boy. "Do you want me to go blind or something?" Soul asked.

Ox shook his head and begged, "W-wait, no, p-please, it was an accident."

Soul ignored him as he picked Ox up by the collar of his shirt. He glared at him as he gave a solid punch to Ox's face.

I winced as I heard a cracking sound echo throughout the room.

Soul smirked as he dropped Ox on the ground. Ox's glasses were broken and he had to pinch his nose to stop the blood from flowing out.

"Oi, Soul, that's all you're going to do?" I saw Black Star step forward, cracking his knuckles.

Soul shrugged lazily. "Yea, you can have him if you want." He replied.

Black Star grinned. "YES! I haven't beaten up anyone in ages!" He exclaimed as he grabbed Ox Ford the same way Soul did.

Not wanting to see the rest I turned around and faced the pink-haired girl. I saw her wince as she watched Black Star beat up the boy.

"Black Star, you idiot, you just sent someone to the hospital an hour ago." I heard Kid say.

I sighed as I walked out the cafeteria not wanting to watch anymore.

* * *

After everyone had the chance to throw something at Ox, the crowd of students slowly dispersed.

As I carried my bento box, once again heading for the cafeteria, I passed by some teachers who didn't looked bothered about the incident that had just happened a few hours ago.

I sighed, not surprised.

The teachers were too afraid to go against S3. It wasn't very surprising though; Kid's father did own the school, so the three could basically get away with everything.

As I reached the cafeteria I glanced around for somewhere to sit. Seeing an empty table a few feet away from me, I headed towards it.

I sat down and placed my bento on top of the table as I got ready to eat.

"C-can I sit with you?" I heard a timid voice ask.

I looked up and saw the pink-haired girl from earlier staring shyly at me. I smiled and nodded, motioning her to sit down.

As she sat down I realized that I still didn't know her name.

"I' m Maka Albarn." I said, introducing myself.

The girl looked startled at first, but then smiled. "I'm Crona." She said. Her shyness disappeared a bit as she looked a little more comfortable around me.

I beamed at her as I opened up my bento box, happily staring at my Onigiri. Maybe, if I was lucky enough, she was a commoner like me.

"What's that?" I heard her ask.

My face fell. Ok, so maybe she wasn't a commoner, but she didn't act like a snobby, rich bastard, and for me that was good enough.

I gave her a smile as I took one out of my bento box and offered it to her.

"It's Onigiri, do you want one?" I asked, seeing that she didn't have anything to eat.

She nodded, curiously taking it out my hand. Crona took a small bite at first, but her face immediately brightened as she took another bite, but a bigger one then before.

"W-wow," Crona exclaimed. "This stuff tastes good."

I grinned and nodded, offering her another one as she happily ate it.

I was about to ask her something when she immediately got up with a panicked look on her face.

"Oh no, I just remembered, I left my bag in class." She said.

I watched as she stuffed the rest of the Onigiri in her mouth and started to move from the table.

"Maka-chan, I'll see you later. I'm going to get my stuff." She said as she started towards her class.

I started nod, but my eyes widened when I saw who she was about to bump next too.

"Wait, Crona!" I exclaimed, but it was too late.

She had already bumped into Soul, making his lunch tray smash into him, smearing his expensive black jacket with food.

I had a look of horror on my face, as did the other students who saw the incident.

Soul glared at Crona as he took off his black jacket, revealing a light orange shirt underneath.

"You bitch," He said as he glowered at her. "Do you realize what you did?" He asked her threateningly.

Crona started to shake. "I-I'm s-sorry." She stuttered. "I-I didn't m-mean too."

He ignored her as he threw his jacket at the ground.

"You are going to wipe my jacket with you shirt." He said, smirking.

I grimaced as I heard the other students cheering around us.

"_Take it off! Take it off!"_ They cheered.

I glanced at Crona. She was shaking horribly now, trying decide what to do. I saw tears forming in the corner of her eyes as they slowly started dripping down her face.

I clenched my hands into my fist.

"Well? We don't have all lunch." I heard Soul taunt.

I felt my fingernails harshly press against my palm.

Crona was sobbing now.

I clenched my teeth.

"_Take it off! Take it off!"_

Black Star was smirking and Kid was shaking his head.

Crona's hands made their way towards her shirt, tears poured down her face as she started to lift her shirt.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"_STOP," _I screamed. "Crona, don't do it." I turned to glare at Soul. "Don't listen to the Bastard."

It was silent as everyone stared at me, surprised.

Black Star's mouth hanged open with shock, as Kid raised an eyebrow at me.

I glanced at Soul.

He was glaring at me.

Shit.

So much for staying low and invisible….

* * *

**AN; WOOT! I finished the first chapter of **_**Against All Odds**_**, and hopefully I'll be finished with chapter two soon. And if you didn't notice, this story is based on **_**Hana Yori Dango, **_**by ****Yoko Kamio****. The story will be similar to it, but it won't be exactly the same plot. Anyways, THANKS FOR READING :). If you have comments or questions, then please review. XD**

**Oh, and before I forget…yes, "Rich Bastards," was taken from Ouran High School Host Club. ;)**

* * *


End file.
